


Little Lamb

by Chillychan56



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a very happy 5 year old, with a perfect life. Perfect family, perfect house, perfect everything. It was alright. But, all that went down hill when a House Thief robbed your home and killed your parents. You waited for a while for them to 'wake up', but they never did. When someone came to your house, you got scared and ran away. While walking in the street at night, things happen. Someone called out to you. You followed him to this very big mansion. After living in the mansion for some time, you grew fond of the residents.</p>
<p>You were once again happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy

You and your parents were watching television, until you fell asleep. Your parents carried you to your bed, your dad went back to the living room. You had woken up, so Your mother had stayed behind to sing you a song, a song that she sang every night, since your birth, to put you to sleep.

"Mommy, I like it when you sing. " you said as you got comfortable with the sheets. 

"I know honey, you going to sing with me ?" She said as she sat in her regular chair. She started to twist the music box next to your bed.

You nodded. The tune started to play as she started singing. You joined in. 

 

_"(Y/n ) had a little lamb,_

_It's fleece was white as snow._

_Every where that (y/n ) went,_

_The lamb was sure go. "_

 

You always fell asleep at the second verse. Your mother realized you were sleep. She kissed you goodnight and stepped out the room. Leaving the music box playing.

Even though you were sleep you could still slightly hear your parents conversation.

"Hey Trevor, how about we just head to bed. I'm a little tired as well. " your mother yawned. 

"Alright Robin, you go, I'll turn the TV off and catch up. " your father said

Neither of your parents didn't realize it but, the back door was being picked locked. 

Your mother was already in the bedroom. Your music stopped and you had woken up due to draft, and the urge to pee. 

Your dad was listening to the last bit of his movie. Sadly he didn't see the ending, as he was shot. 

You were in the bathroom and half sleep, that you didn't realize it. But your mother was cautious. 

She stepped out the safety of the bedroom. She eased towards the living room, following the trail of blood. She was shocked to see that your dad was lying on the ground with a bullet in his head. 

She had gasped at the sight of the killer stealing various items off a shelf. 

She acted fast. She grabbed the biggest kitchen knife she could find. The killer shot her as well leaving her to lie there gasping for air. 

She was so lost in terror that she didn't see you in the kitchen, drinking some water. You put the glass on the floor, quietly.

You grabbed the knife she held. You walked to the living room. Somehow the killer didn't see you in the kitchen either, so he went back to stealing valueless trinkets. 

"Hey mister, what cha doin ?" You asked, oh so innocently. He was shocked by your sudden appearance. 

He hesitated to shoot you, He ended up missing. hE tried to shoot again, but the trigger had jammed. 

You felt this sudden urge to charge. You lunged yourself at him. 

He was knocked to the floor and so was the gun. 

You didn't know how to hold a knife correctly, but you knew how to put someone out with the corner of a table, knocking them unconscious. 

You were able to grip the knife properly now, and the first thing you did was stab the man right in the stomach. You started to stab him continuously, for some reason you didn't feel like stopping.

Then it hit you. 

You stopped pounding the man with the sharp knife, your hands covered in blood. 

You ran over to your mother, who was having trouble breathing. You sat beside her to grip her hand. she looked at you with tear filled eyes.

You could hear her whisper something to you, so you leaned in close to her mouth. She spoke with a raspy voice.

**"(y/n) .... can you sing me to sleep?"** She said. She rested one of the other hands on this hole to her chest. The hole was spilling some kind of wet red liquid.

You were beginning to cry. You were too young to know what was going on. You had started to forget the words to the song, so you improvised. You began to sing.

 

_"(Y/n) had a little lamb,  
_

_It's feet were white as snow._

_Everywhere that (y/n) went,_

_the lamb always said no."_

 

You stopped, not just because you didn't know the rest, but because you heard you mother do a very quiet laugh. She gave you a 'good job', as it cheered you up. But the next words she spoke, you would always remember.

**"Don't forget (y/n), we always love you."**

With that she closed her eyes. Her grip on your hand loosened.

You felt uneasy as to why she was so quiet and still. You stood up and walked over to your dad. He was also 'sleeping'. You could see the same type of liquid coming from your dad. You had noticed the hole was in his head instead of his chest. You got closer to look at it better, tears already falling.

You had started to whine from the headache all of this was giving you. You stopped when you heard moaning. It wasn't from either of your parents.

Instead, it was from _him_.

You walked away from your dad to see the man struggling to move, due to several punctures to the front of his body.

You grabbed what looked like a toy from the hunting game at the arcade your parents took you to.

You watched as he cried out in pain, he silenced once he saw you on the other side of the room

" You must be tired." You said gripping the gun, your finger was on the trigger

The man looked at you, Confused and in pain.

You had smiled to look nicer. "Why don't I put you to sleep as I did mommy." You got closer.

The man was in fear as he noticed the devilish grin on your face.

You had started to sing, though you were very lost on words. You had sang how you felt, and what you felt like doing.

 

_"(Y/n) had a naughty lamb,_

_who's lies were white as snow,_

_Every lie that they would tell,_

_(Y/n) punished them so."_

 

You pointed the gun at him. Anger filled up in side you as he pleaded for his life. You didn't know why, because his life wasn't in danger.

"Don't worry, going to sleep is a good thing." You said as you squeezed your finger on the trigger.

After the loud shot, you walked up to the man. He looked just like your father. Red liquid flowing from the Hole in his head.

 You ignored the fact that it was silent, even the TV had only static showing.

You headed back to your room to go back to sleep. As you laid down in your bed, you tried to forget what happened tonight.

  _In the morning,'_   You thought _'Mommy will wake me up, with a kiss.'_

 With that you were fast asleep.


	2. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else broke into your house, and is telling you to do things. Sadly you won't find out who it is.

You awoke to a smell that was diffrent, unknown to your nose. You sat up in your bed, thinking about what your dream was about. You got out of your bed and walked to your dresser. Your music box was sitting at the corner, you twisted it to play the familair tune. You listened to the music as you got dressed.

Afterwords, you listened to the rest of the music. Once it stopped, you had set it on your bed. It would be safer in the middle of the cusion than on the corner of the dresser, where it would fall and break.

You walked down the hall leading towards the kitchen, dining, and living room. You could see that your mother was still on the floor, she was still 'sleeping'. You got two blankets from your room, you set one over your mother and the other over your father.

Neither moved during your actions. You walked passed your mother to get to the cereal and things. Your bowls were always in the cabinet on the bottom so that you could get them yourself. You sat at the table and ate your milk and cereal.

Once your were done you made your way passed your father. You sat on the couch watching the static. You glanced over at the stranger who was in the corner of the room. It scared you a little to see that his eyes were open, and directed at you.

You were able to ignore it, you stared at the Television screen. You tried to think why it was like that, then you remebered:

 

 _"[y/n]_  

 _You could hear him speak so clearly. "Sweetheart, Is it not working?_  

 _"No daddy. Is there something wrong with it?" You asked, worry in your voice_  

_You watched as your dad went behind the TV._

_"Well, the cable cord has been pulled out Pumpkin. Don't worry." He stated._

_As he was twisting something on the back of the screen, you waited patiently for him to finish._

_"How does that happen?" You questioned._

_Your dad was able to put the picture back on, He walked over to the couch and he sat next to you._

_"Well, maybe while you were playing, you walked over there and it popped out." He made 'pop' sound with his tongue._

_You and him laughed._

 

 

You got off the couch and made your way to the tv. The strange man was in your way of getting to the side of the TV your dad was on. You went on the other side to see if you could still do it. You seen a cord lying on the ground behind the screen.

You were able to pick it up, but then you remembered: You don't know how to fix it.

You gave up and made your way towards your mother, you sat on the floor next to her, you set your hand on her cheek. Even though the floor was cold under you legs, your mother's cheeks felt colder under your fingers.

Confusion was the main feeling you felt at that moment, you didn't know what or why she was so cold or why she wouldn't wake up. You shook her a few times, no luck. You called out for her, nothing. You even laid on her side and cried, still nothing.

One of her arms were under her head and lying straight, you laid on top of it. You moved the arm off her chest onto your side, you didn't mind the reddish stain on her palm. You grew tired and cried yourself to sleep, humming and imagining your mother singing you to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was getting too cold for you, you had waken up and moved to your room. You had twisted the music box once more, just enough to let you fall asleep again. Before laying down, you looked out the window, it was really dark. You realized that it was already night and you hadn't eaten.

You left the music box playing, and made your way towards the kitchen. You ignored the weird feeling when you passed by your mother. You were able to grab a bag of chips and a juice box. By the time you finished eating, your music box would have stopped, but it didn't, as if someone twisted it more than you had.

As you were making your way back to your room, you listened to your feet on the floor. The creaks and sounds were echoing throught the house, sometimes it would sound like their were more people walking around, like there was someone following you.

Once you were back in the room, you noticed something weird. Your music box was back on the edge of the dresser, you had remembered putting it on your bed before leaving. You blew it off though, thinking you had just forgot to move it.

You twisted it once more and carried it towards your bed. You lied down and held the musical box to your chest. You could feel your eyelids getting heavier as you listened.

When the music stopped, you were practically sleep, until you heard something.

Footsteps.

You could recognize it by the creaks and sounds the floor would make. You hopped out of your bed and made your way out your room.

You looked around to see if it was your mother or father walking around. But they were in the same spots you had left them in.

You could say you were disappointed, and frightenend, to not see anyone moving. 

You slowly made your way back to your room. You sat on your bed looking at your box. You were thinking of why your parents were still 'sleeping'. 

You heard breathing somewhere in you room. You held your breath to see if it was  you,It wasn't, so you questioned who it was. 

"Hello?" You said. 

"..." There was silence for a moment. 

"Is there anyone there?" You questioned. 

 **"Go. To. Sleep."** It said in a low voice. 

You wondered who it was. "Who are you, mister." You recognized by the low voice, it was male.

 **"Go. To. Sleep."** It repeated.

You were confused. "Why?"

He was getting ... annoyed. **"Why what?"** It asked harshly.

"Why should I sleep?" You asked patiently.

 **"Aren't you getting tired?"** He asked.

"No." You plainly said. You smiled a little.

You could hear him either chuckle or growl. **"No?"** He questioned.

"Nope, I am not tired at all." You said, It was easily seen that you were lying when you yawned.

 **"Go to sleep."** It said calmer than before.

"Alright, but if I do,..." You began.

"Will you go away and stop talking to me?" You put on a 'puppy-dog' face, it was habit. You were hoping he could see it, wherever he was.

It was silent for a moment. **" ... yes."** He finally answered.

You quickly answered to that. "Okay." It was decided.

It was a long time before any noise came from anything.

He finally spoke up. **"Are you sleep?"** He ask curious.

"No." You were still awake, but slowly falling asleep.

 **"Why not?!"** He suddenly asked.

You laughed at his reaction. You calmed your laughter. "Because."

 **"Because what?"** He was curious, and impatient, as to why you haven't gone to sleep yet.

You laid across your bed to get comfortable. "Because if I do sleep, you will leave."

 **"And?"** He noticed you had more to say.

"And if you leave I will get lonely." You said smiling, your eyelids getting heavy.

 **"So."** He stated.

You laughed quitely, then yawned once more. "I haven't talked to anyone for a long time, I don't want to be alone." You said falling asleep.

 **"MmHm."** He said, influencing you to say more.

"Yeah, I like talking to you. I like having you around." You repeated as you fell asleep.

"I like you..." You quietly said, trying to fight sleep. You were soon fast asleep.

You left him dumbfounded. He wanted to say something, but didn't. He let you sleep. Once you were, he came out of hiding.

He walked in front of your sleeping form, he gripped the sharp knife in his hand. The man looked at how calm your breathing was, it made his scarred smile get wider.

He raised the knife over his head. He was about to strike, until ... He saw you clench the music box closer to your body. He also heard mumbles come from your mouth 

You were sleep talking. He listened closer to what you were saying.

"Mommy,.... Daddy?" You spoke quietly. "Wake up,... please." You pleaded.

The man didn't know what your dream was about, but he imagining it was emotional. He could tell by the way you sqeuzzed the box, and the tears coming down your face 

He felt sorry for you, he wiped your tears away. He pulled the covers over you shivering body. Your whimpers and sobs encouraged him to 'shush' you to back to sleep.

He tried to make his voice sound as calming as possibly. **"Sshh, ... It is alright."** He said, it lessened your tears and worries. You slowly calmed down, you were in deep sleep once again.

 He heard you say one more thing before leaving.

"Thank you, mister." You said.

 

After that he didn't return for a very long time.

 


	3. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with your TV?

You wake up to the sun shining through your windows and onto your face. You rubbed your eyes and yawned. You got out of your bed and put on different clothes. While you got dressed, something seemed off. It was silent, you forgot to play the music box.

You looked all over the place for it. Under your bed, in the closet, behind the dresser. Nowhere. You freaked out, you walked out your room, to notice that the walls and floors seemed to be cleaned up, there wasn't a lot of red liquid anymore.

"Maybe it was Mister." You theorized. You continued to check the house, except for your parent's room, for your melody box. You never went in there when your parents told you not to, and that's usually when they're not in there. Speaking of which, Your Mother and Father were still 'sleeping'. The stranger though, had been moved to the other side of the room, instead of in front of the TV.

  You walk over to your dad and examine the small hole in his head. The liquid had dried some time ago. You got bored quickly. Talk about short attention span. You walked back towards the kitchen, you felt hungry. You had bypassed her mother, who was so still. It frightened you.

You grabbed the cereal and milk, so you could eat. After you ate, you made way for the living room again. You sat on the couch, after turning the TV on. The TV was still very Static-like. You were still confused on how to fix it, but you did remember one thing.

You remembered how your dad changed the channel to a channel in which the playstation system was connected to the TV. You hurried and changed the Channel and started up the console. A Super Mario Bros. game was already in the system, so you connected the controller and started playing. Soon, after hours of playing, You see a new castle appear on the map. You ride yoshi into the castle walls slowly, listening to the Mario theme song change.

The castle was dark and gloomy. You was very confused, because you didn't recognize the castle or the song that was playing. Although the song started to seem familiar. It was the same melody from the music box, but it was in a deeper tone.

You watched as a green figure showed on the game screen, it kinda resembled a mushroom, but different at the same time. You moved Mario closer to the green figure on the opposite side of the screen. After getting closer to it, the game froze. Everything, plus the music, stopped. Except for the green person.

You stayed silent in interest as the thing slided across the game platform. IT soon turned around to face you. It's eyes were covered by its hands, It was crying.

 ***Weep, Weep*** Said the words and the voice on the screen. ***Why have you come?** * He asked.

You felt bad for him. You looked closely at the face of the pixelized boy, it's graphic tears rolling down it's face. He looked up at you.

 ***What?*** He began. *** You want to make me feel better?*** It was like he could read your mind. You nodded. He smiled.

 ***Well then, You should come closer to the screen.*** He said. It began to have a bigger smile.

You made the space between you and the TV smaller. You could see the face better now. At first you thought the eyes were just black dots, but now it was a red circle in the middle.

 ***Closer.*** He said in a deeper voice.

You went closer to the screen, only a few feet away. You now saw that the boy was crying red tears.

 ***Closer.*** He said in an even deeper voice. Very raspy. You was confused when you saw Mario's head fall off the body and rolled off screen.

You could now touch the screen and you did. When you 'touched' the small boy's body, he said: ***You shouldn't have done that.***

You were even more confused, so you took your hand off the screen. Then you jumped back in fright, because the boy's face was enlarged to fit the screen in a split second, with a loud scream of a woman.

You scrunched up in a corner and cried. You were bawling so loud, you couldn't hear someone laughing.

* **Hahaha. That was a good one. Now to finish the job.*** The computerized voice spoke. 

 ***Hey, I'm talking to you. Hey! Look at me!*** He spoke louder. You were too frightened to turn around.

You kept crying, trying your best to block out the boy's voice. ***Come on, At least open your eyes.*** It begged.

You slowly opened both your eyes, only to see the boy's face again, but more realistic, closer to your face.

You jumped again and reverted back to closing your eyes, but now covering your ears and you cowered into a ball.

 ***Hahaha. Aw what's wrong now, you scared?"** The boy asked.

You were way too scared to look now. You didn't like how he mocked you.

You were so humiliated, that you ran into your room and planted your face into your pillow, crying.

 

* * *

 

 

After hours of sleep, you wake up only to hear your melody box, playing it's song.

You questioned how it was playing. You got out of your bed and walked towards the sound. You ended up in kitchen, looking at something unusual.

It was a boy, who looked familiar, raiding your fridge. You watched as he stole several pieces of food and ate it. 

You questioned why you saw him, because you thought you had seen him in a dream, Maybe.

"Dream boy?" You questioned.

He jumped at the name. *** What?! No.*** His voice seemed to be very electronic. ***Besides, it wasn't a dream.*** He said in a matter-of-fact way.

The boy moved his blond hair out the way of his dark eyes. He looked at you. He looked away embarrassed.  ***I'm sorry.*** He whispered, to a point where you couldn't hear him.

"What Dream Boy?" 

 ***Stop calling me that!*** He argued. *** I said I'm sorry.***

You were confused. "Sorry for what?"

He scratched the back of his head. ***Sorry ... for... uh*** He paused as he tried his best to think of a way to say it. 

You listened, but averted your eyes to something more interesting. Then you noticed something.  "Hey! Is that my music box?

The boy looked at the box on the counter. ***What? This thing?*** He smiled and his eyes widened. ***Of course not.*** He said.

 _"Really?"_ You question.

His smiled deepened as his red eyes looked at you. ***Yes, this is a.. a Jebango. Not your music box.***

"What? A Jebango? But it looks just like my ... Music ... Box." You struggled to get your words out since you were reaching for the box.

Although The boy held the box really low, and even if you jumped you still couldn't reach it. While you were right at his feet, you noticed he was floating.

"Huh, how are you doing that?" You ask. Forgetting about attempting to grab the music box from his hands.

He stopped laughing, and paid attention to your question. ***Oh, Um... This is what the Jebango does. If I sing it a song, it lets me float.***

You were amazed and sidetracked. "Cool, Can I do it?" You asked.

He laughed. *** No. It will only make me float, If I sing it a song.*** He bragged.

You didn't believe him. "Well, have you ever let anyone else try it?" You ask, hoping he would say no.

He was stumped. ***Uh.. No.***

"Then let me try, I bet I-" You were interrupted by the boy again.

 *** _But_ I'm the only one who knows the song that it likes to hear.*** He smiled.

You saddened your face, then showed your puppy-dog face. "Well, maybe it will like _my_ song." You begged.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. ***Go ahead, But I promise it won't work.***

He handed you the box, you flipped it around and examined it. It looked exactly like your music box, especially with the knob on the bottom. You twisted the knob and the melody started.

"Hey this sounds just like my- huh ..Dream boy?" When you looked up from the box, you couldn't find the boy.

"Hello~, Dream boy. Where are you?" You searched around the house, except going in your parents room, looking for him.

It was getting late, and you got distracted by your stomach growling. Your mother was still in the kitchen, but you had gotten used to her being there.

You had eaten a poptart and some juice. Even though it was dark, you still had some time to spare before going to bed. You headed over to the Tv once more, noticing that it was still on.

You sat down and grabbed the controller. You began to play the rest of the game of Mario, except it seemed different.

Every Time mario kicked or jumped on any of the other characters, along with killing them, red liquid was spat out the body in a cartoon-like manner.

You weren't technically frightened by the liquid that flew across the screen, but instead amused by how much it changed. You thought you had accomplished something, like an achievement. You hadn't even seen anything like this when your dad had played it from time to time.

You quietly laughed every time Mario threw a turtle and it would explode with more liquid launching out like a firework. Plus, when it did explode, it sounded much like a firework.

You were surprised though, when you heard something that sounded like someone throwing a fit of anger. It was dream boy.

 ***I can't believe it! Why aren't you scared of this and running away like you did before?*** He asked. You wondered where he was.

"What?" You ask, truly confused.

 ***Why aren't you _scared_? *** He asked again, floating out the Tv.

"Scared?" You asked back.

***Yes Scared. Because I made all those strange and creepy things happen to your game. Didn't you notice?***

You thought for a moment. "No."  You said simply.

 ***Ugh, Scaring you is hard. Hmm, What if I _jumpscared_ you again?*** He asked.

What did he mean by Jumpscare, does he mean what he did earlier in your dream. "Oh no, please don't. I like how you fixed the game." You spoke truthfully.

The boy seemed confused. ***What? You like it, but it's s'posed to be scary.*** He whined. ***Is it not scary then?*** He asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

You smiled. "Nope." You answered. The boy seemed to be somewhat defeated.

He sat beside you on the couch. You watched as he didn't really sit down all the way, but floated about a inch from it. His green glow began to blend in with the couch's color.

You gave him a controller and went to get a second controller, then you sat closer to him. You smiled happily when you changed the setting to 2 players.

The two of you began playing, laughing, and having fun together. From time to time Dream boy would intentionally chop Mario's head off whenever he died and it would roll of screen. You would laugh and be encouraged to die more often.

You had lots of fun playing with Dream boy, so much that you didn't notice how late it was getting.

You had yawned and began to grow very tired. You had dozed off mid-game.

 ***Hey! You died right when we were about to beat Bowser! Hey -*** He paused. Noticing you had fallen asleep.

He carried you to your bedroom and laid you on your bed, he then moved the cover over you.

It's hard to stop a habit. "Will you .. sing to me?" You startled him as he was about to float out the room. He seemed confused, but also a little ... worried. You sat up in the bed, half asleep but still had tears at the brim of falling. 

He scratched the back of his head as he floated to a position in front of you.  ***I don't know many songs.*** He stated.

You laid your head down on your pillow. "What songs do you know? I don't mind what you sing." You began to drift off while waiting for him.

He thought for a moment what to sing, then shrugged. He began to sing the song of unhealing. You listened, your eyelids getting heavier and heavier. You were fast asleep as his song came to an end.

He finally floated out of your room and back into the livingroom. ***I guess I could hold back on killing her for now.*** He thought. ***Not so bad if she still alive for a while, right?*** With that he phased back through the television, leaving nothing but your music box playing. He had twisted it after he was done with his song, just in case you had woken up.

 

 ***I actually had fun.*** His voice echoed through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now it seems a bit short but I still hope you liked it. Bye Bye :)


End file.
